Simple As Snow
by snowblinded
Summary: The message is as simple as snow: 'I'm not leaving until I absolutely must.' Sad-ish fluff. Bit of Akira/Shiro love.


Shirogane shivered under the gray sky. Snow flurried above him, landing on his trench coat and piling. Since he lacked body heat, the snow couldn't melt. He kept swiping at his shoulders, growing annoyed with the water crystals. He took off his hat and tossed off the stack of snow from the top, placing back on his head.

"Akiraaaa, why are we out here?" He asked, emphasizing the whine in his throat.

The brunet teenager turned his head and shrugged. "Weren't you the one who wanted to go on a walk?"

The silver-haired man thought about it for a moment. He _had_ said it, but it was only because he was growing bored sitting inside Akira's room. He could easily go and do it, but he wanted Akira to be with him during it. He got his wish, just at the cost of becoming a snowman by the end of it.

Shirogane watched Akira continue to walk, hands stuffed into his coat pocket. The boy's brown hair curled out from under his adorable brown winter cap with a cat face in the front, a present from Mayu earlier in the season. The ends of his black scarf whipped around in the breeze, sometimes whacking Akira in the face. Shirogane stifled a giggle as he saw Akira tuck the scarf back into the collar of his coat.

The shadow looked behind him. The pathway through the woods in the park was buried in snow, frosting over the benches, the metal fences. Footprints from Akira's snow boots trailed all the way from the beginning, while Shirogane's were very light. He lifted himself from the ground a bit in case someone showed up, they wouldn't question the footsteps beside Akira.

Despite the snow assault, he was enjoying his time with Akira. He was acting rather civil than cold towards the shadow. He wasn't sure to be suspicious, but it was a great departure from their original banter. Shirogane turned his head and saw Akira was a little further up than he was. He floated over to the boy and set himself on the ground back to normal, walking pace.

Akira looked at the man and gave him a half-smile, maybe a sign of actually enjoying himself too. Shirogane hoped it meant that.

The two walked through the snowy path with a comfortable silence next to one another. The only thing that could be heard was the rustle in the trees and the crunch of snow below their feet.

The teen shivered briefly, curling his hands further into his pockets. He gritted his teeth and filled the air with the steam of his hot breath. Shirogane frowned, remembering Akira didn't have any gloves that fit. The shadow had offered his own gloves, but Akira told him his gloves are too thin.

Shirogane didn't want Akira to freeze though. He knew his action could possibly get him harmed, but he decided to risk it. He stepped a bit closer to the brunet and moved his hand towards him. His fingers grazed over the edge of his coat pocket and slipped his hand into Akira's pocket. He cupped his hand around the teen's, hoping he wouldn't get punched in the face.

He was pleasantly surprised when the hand returned the hold. Shirogane quickly looked at Akira in confirmation of his own action, but the boy stared at the ground. The shadow had a feeling the pink glow in his face wasn't from windburn. Knowing Akira was actually receptive of his move made Shirogane's pride shoot up. It was moments like this that made the shadow wish he never had to go back to the shadow world. If he could just stay with his shadow-shin for the rest of his life.

A sad smile spread through the silver-haired man's face. It was too bittersweet. As if Akira read his mind, he got a comforting hand squeeze from the boy. He looked down to see the teenager still of barren of any lovey feeling, but a hint of concern was there. He half-smiled again, squeezing a second time.

_You're too adorable, Akira-kun._

Shirogane returned it and smiled. "I'm not leaving yet, Akira."

Akira's sort of smile dampened and returned to his usual bored frown. He looked forward, still blushing, as he mumbled, "I know."

The shadow giggled at his shadow-shin's behavior. He couldn't hide his feelings if he was held at gun point. He held the boy's hand, tightening his grip. Akira was too precious. The rest of their walk was in silence, but what was said was all that needed to be said.

_I'm not leaving until I absolutely must._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Aww, little romance, little bittersweetness. I've been listening to '_Just Say Yes_' by Snow Patrol. That was the song that kept playing over and over while I wrote this. So yeah. Anyway, happy reading!


End file.
